После сражения
by Cypa
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка встречи Пола и Рэйчел после битвы с Волтури.  Перевод мини-фика lemmonpie - The Aftermath


**Волтури покинули Форкс, не пролив ни единой капли крови, не считая смерти Ирины, она умерла слишком быстро. Они ушли после того, как поговорили и получили доказательства, что Несси не неконтролируемый бессмертный ребенок. Ушли без битвы, что хорошо, так как Каллены не хотели потерять ни одного члена своей семьи или друзей, и Сэм не собирался допустить жертв со своей стороны.**

**После того, как опасность в виде Волтури миновала, Сэм скрылся в лесу, чтоб принять там человеческий облик и надеть шорты. Потом подошел к Калленам и протянул руку Карлайлу и Эдварду.**

**- Спасибо за вашу помощь, Сэм, - Карлайл улыбнулся и пожал руку в ответ.**

**- Мы ничего такого не сделали, - усмехнулся Сэм, - Эллис появилась вовремя.**

**- Это точно, - улыбнулся Эдвард, после чего подошел к Белле, взял на руки Несси, и они направились домой.**

**- Вам нужно идти, - сказал Карлайл. – Уверен, ваши девушки беспокоятся, потому что моя Эсме бы волновалась.**

**- Ты прав, - ответил Сэм и попрощался с доктором.**

**- Подождите! – крикнула Эсме. – Не хотели бы вы поесть? Уверена, что вы ни крошки в рот не взяли за весь день, - спросила она. Теперь, когда она уже не беспокоилась о своей семье, её лицо излучало любовь, как обычно.**

**- Нет, спасибо, не беспокойся. Эмили готовит все время, уверен, что она наготовила на целую армию, пока нас не было, - Сэм улыбнулся, его глаза сияли, когда он говорил о своей любимой, своей жене, своей жизни.**

**Сэм вернулся в лес, перевоплотился в волчье обличье и возвратился к своей стае, чтоб собрать их вместе.**

**«Идем домой, парни!» - скомандовал он, направляясь в резервацию и указывая своей стае следовать за ним. Через полчаса они достигли Квиллетских земель. Добежав до леса сразу за домом Сэма и Эмили, они перевоплотились в людей и натянули свои обрезанные джинсы.**

**Сэт и Леа сразу отправились домой, к своей матери, так же сделали Эмбри, Колин и Брэди. Так как все запечатленные девушки ждали в доме Эмили, то Сэм, Джаред, Квил и Пол пошли туда.**

**Девушки сидели в гостиной Эмили, стараясь оставаться спокойными, пока ждали возвращения домой своих мужчин. Как обычно, Эмили готовила печенье, Ким читала один из журналов Эм, которые лежали вокруг, а Рэйчел смотрела «Алису в стране чудес» вместе с Клэр, которая сидела у нее на коленях, в то время как пел Сумасшедший Шляпочник. **

**Сэм первый вошел в дом, приятно удивившись, с какой скоростью подбежала к нему Эмили и прыгнула в его объятья. Джаред зашел следующим, Ким подскочила с дивана и поцеловала его. Квил бросился к дивану, где сидели Рэйчел с Клэр, и схватил свою маленькую принцессу. Последним вошел Пол и его поразило, как Рэйчел запрыгнула на него, обвив его руками и ногами. **

**- А где остальные? – спросила Эмили.**

**- Со своими семьями, они в порядке, - успокоил ее Сэм.**

**- Не было битвы?**

**- Нет, никакого сражения. Мы все целы и невредимы, так же как и Каллены, и их друзья, - оповестил всех Сэм и увидел, как девушки выдохнули с облегчением, казалось, до этого они не дышали. **

**Друг за другом парочки стали уходить, Джаред и Ким ушли к нему, его родители уехали из города, Квил унес полуспящую Клэр к себе, родители знали о его необычном запечатлении, поэтому ему не нужно было объяснять, почему трехлетняя девочка спит в его кровати. Последними к себе ушли Пол с Рэйчел, они съехались через два месяца, после возвращения Рэйчел в Ла Пуш.**

**Как только они приехали домой, и Пол закрыл за собой дверь, Рэйчел толкнула его на нее, страстно целуя и крепко прижимаясь к своему парню.**

**- Я так волновалась, - прошептала она, - мы все волновались.**

**- Прости, детка, мы пришли домой так скоро, как только смогли, - он извинился, снова целуя ее. **

**- Ты уверен, что не ранен?**

**- Да, я в отличной форме, мы даже словцом не обмолвились с итальянскими пиявками.**

**Рэйчел пошла на кухню, взяла хлеб, достала из холодильника сыр и начала делать горячие бутерброды.**

**Через десять минут из душа вышел Пол, вытерся и натянул зеленые спортивные штаны. Уловив восхитительный запах еды, он последовал на кухню. Войдя туда и увидев, что Рэйчел сделала огромные бутерброды с сыром, он взял один с тарелки и стал с аппетитом жевать его.**

**Рэйчел передвинула тарелку по кухонному столу, поставив ее перед Полом, он сел на стул, а когда она подошла к нему, посадил ее к себе на колени.**

**- Ты не должна была беспокоиться, детка, мы смогли бы уложить их, - усмехнулся он.**

**- Ты шутишь? – закричала она. – Как я могла не волноваться, когда не знала, вернешься ли ты назад? – она повернулась и посмотрела на него. – Я хочу нашего совместного будущего, свадьбы, хочу детей, а ты говоришь, чтобы я не волновалась? Чтобы я… - Пол оборвал ее поцелуем, давая понять, что все в порядке, он цел и невредим. **

**Не прерывая поцелуя, он поднялся со стула вместе с девушкой на руках и направился в спальню, целуя ее губы и шею, заставляя ее стонать. Пол толкнул дверь спальни и нежно опустил Рэйчел на кровать.**

**Она целовала его плечи и шею, пока он стягивал с нее серый свитер, посасывая ее обнаженные плечи, как только снял с нее черную футболку с ****V****-образным вырезом. **

**Его поцелуи спускались все ниже, в то время, как он расстёгивал пуговицы на ее темных джинсах. Девушка простонала, когда он лизнул ее пупок. Пол стащил с нее джинсы, оставляя свою половинку лишь в темно-розовых шортиках и в цвет к ним лифчике. Он усмехнулся: этот оттенок розового был его любимым на ней. Она захихикала, когда он провел языком по ее плоскому животу к груди и снял с нее лифчик. **

**Рэйчел толкнула его в грудь, говоря о том, что хочет, чтобы он лег на кровать. Пол улыбнулся и повиновался. Он опустился на кровать, и она стала целовать его, продвигаясь вниз к штанам. Сдвинув их, она приятно удивилась, когда заметила, что он даже не надел нижнего белья. Рэйчел сняла с него штаны и продолжила целовать Пола в шею, в это время его руки ласкали ее бедра, стягивая с нее шорты.**

**- Детка, несмотря ни на что, все у нас будет, - прошептал он.**

**- Закрой глаза, - попросила она, зная, что он не сможет отказать ни одной ее просьбы.**

**Он сделал, как ему сказали, закрыл глаза и почувствовал, что его любовь отодвинулась от него, но через секунду вновь ощутил ее на себе, на этот раз без единой одежды. Без всякого предупреждения она схватила **_**его**_** и направила в себя.**

**Они оба громко застонали. Пол открыл глаза, и, увидев прекрасный вид перед собой, точнее, над собой, взял любимую за бедра и помог направлять движения – вверх-вниз. Она улыбнулась своему мужчине и пробежалась ногтями по его груди, заставляя его зажмуриться от удовольствия, и он начал входить в нее сильнее. Она тихо простонала, когда он принял сидячее положение, не прерывая контакта между ними, целуя и лаская, сильнее входя в нее.**

**Казалось, прошли часы, когда Рэйчел почувствовала себя обессиленной, она громко закричала и промямлила, что близка. Правая рука Пола пропутешествовала к месту их соединения, и он приложил к нему свои пальцы, слегка надавливая и ускоряясь, зная, что не сможет долго сдерживаться.**

**- Пожалуйста, быстрее, - простонала она. **

**- Все что угодно, детка, - он улыбнулся и увеличил темп.**

**Рэйчел закрыла глаза и откинула назад голову, достигая пика, она чаще задышала и закричала, сокращение ее мышц заставили Пола потерять последний контроль, и он кончил вместе с ней, выкрикивая ее имя. **

**Обессилив, он упал на спину и потянул Рэйчел за собой, уложив ее себе на грудь. Дотянувшись до одеяла, он накрыл им тело своей девушки, целуя ее в лоб, пока она старалась отдышаться, его же дыхание нормализовалось через пару секунд после того, как они закончили.**

**Несколько минут спустя Рэйчел смогла восстановить дыхание, Пол передвинулся под ней так, что сейчас она лежала рядом с ним и лишь ее голова покоилась на его груди.**

**- Я хочу быть вместе с тобой всегда, Рэйч, - он улыбнулся и потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, что-то достав оттуда. Открыл черную бархатную коробочку перед глазами любимой, внутри которой лежало обручальное кольцо из белого золота с небольшим изумрудом посередине, окруженного племенным узором из такого же белого золота, **

**- Выходи за меня, Рэйчел, - предложил он.**

**Слезы покатились из ее глаз, она подскочила и снова села на Пола, кивая головой.**

**- Полагаю, что это «да»? – усмехнулся он.**

**- Да, да, да! – она улыбнулась и со всей страстью поцеловала его.**

**- Люблю тебя, Рэйч, - Пол улыбнулся, надевая кольцо на ее палец.**

**- Я люблю тебя тоже, - Рэйчел светилась от счастья и снова поцеловала своего будущего мужа.**


End file.
